1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to throwing toys, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved throwing toy wherein the same is arranged for flight between individuals manually directed between the individuals.
2. Description of Prior Art
Throwing toys of various types are utilized in the prior art for entertainment and amusement purposes. Such toys are typically utilized in game scenario to replicate sporting events such as football. Throwing toys of the prior art are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,215 to Streubel setting forth a wing wheel formed with various openings therethrough for throwing between individuals, wherein flap portions are movable between adjacent members to alter opening of the toy structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,135 to Lehman sets forth a finger saucer toy wherein the same is arranged for mounting to an individual's hand and for projection therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,009 to Burridge, Jr. sets forth a strobe amusement device replicating a hat structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved throwing toy as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in effecting entertainment and amusement between individuals participating in a game event and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.